Devil's Desires The new beginning
by RockNRollerVi
Summary: Years after the Savior's fall, Vergil returns when it leads Dante, Nero and everyone in danger. Dante falls in love with a young girl that changes not only his life, but everyone elses forever. WARNING: May have explicit curse, sexual content and a plot twists on one of the main characters.
1. Vergil's broken Fate

**Prologue**

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic, yes it has some canon, Oc pairing with one of the characters and unexpected conclusions; if I need to be strong at some points of the story; let me know! :) **

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Devil May Cry series! ( I wish D:) ONLY Oc appearances in this story.

Note: Just a reminder of what they do beyond after Dmc4, which I really want them to continue on but it matters to CapCom, I guess. :/ Or not.

"Madness is more than the Sickness, Which all drives us to do the invincible, more leading into sacrifice.

Power, is more than an addiction, more than hunger...that rages flowing through our blood.

Power, give me more power...

I need more power.

Might controls everything; and without strength, you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself."

Blood showered the son of Sparda's Body, trenched in gore and drowning in his weak, defenseless body as his muscles and his body weeps for hope, everything he achieved for, once becoming the Dark Slayer, the possession of Nelo Angelo...shattered, destroyed, tormented, and defeated. His power becoming of self-thought of his neglect, streaming down his lifetime of imprisoned in the Demon World, along with his ex-master, Mundus, the one who devoured his family away from him, fallen into his eternal trap, and now trapped forever. There the son of Sparda thought, closing his eyes in dismay and thoughtless, he didn't care about anything or anyone...he let the blood shut his eyes, there he lies Vergil, the elder son of Sparda in his first time of his cold life, that he felt so hopeless. Which he never had feelings of a normal mortal would do, unlike someone who he had hated since his Family's hunt, that stopped him becoming restored, becoming a Dark Slayer, filled with power and invincibility...

Dante.


	2. The Girl

**The Girl**

It's been months since Dante, the legendary son of Sparda saved Nero and Kyrie from the creation of the savior. Ever since then, Dante had no "saving the world again" Moments coming to his life. It was a busy night, roamed with traffic and lights as he sits in his desk, reading a magazine filled with guns and chicks. He just realized he didn't want to do anything much, but not differently letting go his hot structured body but not anything "physical" since he hasn't find the right mate for it. He haven't even had sex with Trish, due to her sexual tease and motivation to do jobs more than him. Let's just say the old man is waiting like if he is a virgin for the first time...which he will never be once again.

He hears the door open, seeing Trish walk in with her black outfit that she usually wears along with a jacket, she gives herself a quick smile when she sees Dante home alone just reading a magazine, although it's nothing really exciting to see. Dante closes the book and puts it down on the table, eyeing Trish down as she takes off her jacket.

"So I've heard that the jobs that Lady was handling are paying more than your offer, is that why you didn't want to do anything as much anymore?"

Dante sighs has he cringes a little, "Ah, well I'd do them but it seems every little money I have just blows away, so I figure out what's the point around doing jobs here. Don't worry, I'll do them when I get around them."

Trish walks over to his Desk, with a concerned look, "Dante, are you alright?"

Dante eyes up at her as he bursts out laughing, "Oh come on Trish! What kind of answer is that? I am alright, it's not like I'm too old enough now am I?"

"No of course not, ever since you saved Nero and Kyrie from the savior, you don't want to even step outside for a few minutes. Don't tell me you're hitting those stages in men where they-"

Dante frowns as he cuts her off, before finishing her sentence. He becomes very disturbed as he frowns in serious displeasure.

"Hey! My sex drive is still incredible if that's what you're wondering! And besides, I see no point of banging chicks of a one night stand, you'll

never see that one girl again and..." Dante fades his head down and sighs as he runs his palm through his head. Trish gets a little suspicious as he remains silent, until she sits on his desk, she grins widely as Dante looks up at her from chuckling at him.

"I think I know what's your problem...you're in love!"

Dante pretends to snicker and laugh away as he thought she wouldn't hit his 'emotional spot,' "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Oh come on, tell me who is this girl?" Trish gets interested as she elbows on his desk, tucks her knuckles under her face as her eyes light up like a child seeing a new toy.

Dante chuckles at Trish's reactions as he sighs and continues, "I've seen her one night, she's too edgy than Nero, with piercings and tattoos but she looks so adorable and innocent, had black choppy long flowing hair, light creamy skin, her eyes were dark, dark blue sort of supernatural...but her breasts, were huge...no offense Trish they were bigger than yours."

Trish rolls her eyes and sneers at Dante, "Are you sure this is not a dream? Or you "mistakenly" haven't got a full look of this girl?"

"I'm not blind Trish, I knew what I saw, but I know she's one of us."

Trish stars serious for a moment, as she deadly looks into Dante's eyes, "What do you mean, 'One of us?' "

"What do you think, a Demon Hunter; she helped me fight those demons, and that chick carries a sword like mine! But...she disappeared, vanish. But I...remember that smile and waved at me before she swept away with the dark. Like I've known her for a long time."

"Hmm..." Trish lowers her head down as she thinks about the story, as she remains silent for a while.

"And the weirdest thing is, I keep on having dreams about her, some where uh...you know, "wet" and some were when she twisted and moved her body physically when she tore those demons up."

"Maybe she knows you, but you have no idea who the hell she is." Trish replied, as she looks up at Dante up again.

"Well maybe, maybe not. But I've heard her voice, well her little, "moaning" noises every time she moves, she doesn't sound like a normal hot chick the way they moan...like Asian chicks sound like."

"Ok Dante you're making this WAY too unbelievable for me to think that type of girl exists."

"Could be..." Dante shrugs his shoulders as he picks up the magazine, ignoring the words that Trish thinks in her opinion, as she puts down the book away as he groans in anger, but not too seriously.

"Oh put your pouting on your side on a minute, Dante. If you think she actually exists...and actually thinks she knows you then we are going to find her. Oh wait, I'm forgetting one thing..." She lays her index finger on her hand, then she turns back at Dante, which he was sitting in curiosity as she turns back to him, "Do you know how old this girl is? Well, possibly thinking of how old she might looked?"

"Uh..." Dante raises his eyes up the ceiling as he crosses his arms, and thought for a moment, "Maybe about..16 or 18?"

Trish sighs as she palms her face at Dante, "Ok that's way too young for you, no Dante you can't."

"Oh come on, Trish! Besides, I like ladies that are younger; they're adorable, nice, and wild, like me." Dante chuckles as he smiles at Trish, her being annoyed at the moment as she rolls her eyes at him, "Yeah, wild for sure."

"Alright, alright...so, if you're going to help me find this mysterious chick, where would you think a gal like her would be?"

"Hmm, I don't know...that spot where you were over-whelmed by demons and saved your ass and vanishes in that spot?"

"Well, didn't had to be so rude but I am still thinking here. What if she's not there?"

"Then it won't be to difficult searching for her, maybe she will be in bars or clubs like other people fit around here. By my question is...why didn't you stop her and at least asked for her name?"

"Trish, a babe like that seemed very quick at her actions you know. I mean maybe she'll find me next time I see her...wait, why do you care about all of this huh?"

"I'm just trying to help you here and make your dreams come true or at least something in your life. You helped me with mine, so I'm helping yours."

Trish remains down on the desk, a long moment of silence questions Dante in thought, 'maybe she is right, she does care about me though.' Dante turns the other way of the room, still sitting with his arms crossed in thought.

"Look, Trish...you don't have to help me look for her, I can do it myself. But, if you wish for your support, then I have no problem with that. It just seems this girl has more history about myself."

"History, huh? You're over thinking yourself, Dante. I don't think she will completely know you, or your life story. Besides it's not like she knows where you live. Am I right?"

Dante slightly smirks at Trish, "Yeah, I'm surprised she didn't follow me home!"

"Then it's settled; we will find her later, or tomorrow, your call. I've already did my jobs for the night."

"Alright, your call. I think I'll shower, you can stay here if you like, I don't mind as long as you don't let any demons invade of what little shit I have left."

Trish turns at Dante while he gets up and begins to walk upstairs as she cocks her eyebrow at him while she smirks, "At least I don't let them merge in, like you did last time and who was the one who had to pay for the repair?"

Dante turns his back around as he teases at her like a child, "Oh come on! It's not my fault that Lady usually takes the money! Ah, women these days..." He continues to walk off as Trish rolls her eyes and heads back near Dante's small bar, she grabs a glass and pours red wine in it as she thinks while she mumbles, "What can I do without him."


	3. The Call

**The Call**

The young demon hunter strolls with demon blood coated on his sword while he makes his way to his home. Nero's eyes sparkle in the night as the wind howls, he wishes to be home in one piece from what the demons take quite a toll on him. He sighs in frustration as he caught more demon blood on his boots.

"Shit, Kyrie's gonna kill me if I don't get this off." Nero crosses his right leg as he smears off the demon blood with his left hand, he stops has his eyes widen in surprise and alerts him as he hears a dark chuckle roam within the dead streets and the wind. His eyes narrow as he sheaths his bloody Red Queen into the ground with a instant combat stance, waiting for some action to happen.

"If you're ready to fight, come out and face me!" Nero's tone was a total joke to the dark voice, as it grew louder he fists his devil bringer, as the blue flames ignite and bursts, increasing his Aura.

"...Your presence lingers you...as a descendant, of Sparda...I'd knew the Sons of Sparda would...create a offspring...and lead it into hate, and fear..."

"...Fear? You're just a fake whoever the fuck you are come show yourself and stop being such a pussy!"

The mysterious laughter grew into Nero's cockiness as a entertainment for him, the voice lingers into Nero's ear as dark wind surrounds and weakens him, his movement becomes paralyzed as Nero's scream grows in pain, but his hearing was clear as the voice deepens into his thoughts,

"Find the last Son of Sparda...Dante, and I will decide, or grant...your future..." After that last word echos in Nero's ear, the wind vanquished into thin air, leaving Nero's body yet to move, but leaving him into pain as his heart rate increases.

He breathes deeply, he cripples as he walked into the silent road just blocks away from the street, his Devil Bringer flashes as he fills his demonic aura took over him, he roars within the demonic blood wildly flows, as he dashes away from the motionless road, as more demons appear in a playfully site, less than 3 seconds he wields Yamato and fully slices them, they slowly tears into splits of a rain spray of blood, igniting the Red Queen as he twirls into the flames burns the demons into the ground. Then there stands Nero, his aura dies along with the demons, turning into dust, swept away within the sightless wind.

"Offspring huh? I knew that old man was forgetting to mention me something."

Minutes later Nero reaches to his apartment; he's been living with Kyrie since he saved her from the Savior, since then, Nero has been very protective among her whereabouts and outdoors, which Kyrie thought it was ok, but never complains about it.

"Kyrie, I'm home." Nero's voice was heard as he come from opening the door, he scans the living room as there was a sign that she was asleep. He smirks as he figures it, and heads in the master bedroom. He opens the door as his face light up with joy; her buried in soft sheets and sounded asleep, hugging the pillow as if it was a teddy bear. Nero takes off the coat, his boots and lays his Red Queen next to the closet door as he snuggles into the bed, sliding his Devil Bringer to her small waist as he cuddles next to her.

He hears her giggles softly as she barely mumbles, "I missed you, Nero."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm just too happy to see you." She turns around as she smiles and leans for a kiss, then tucks under Nero's neck, laying next to his heartbeat as it pumps in rhythm.

Nero's eyes begin to slowly falls asleep, until he realized of what he encountered, "Shit!"

Kyrie looks up in confusion, as she hears his tone in worry, "What's wrong, Nero?"

"I uh...I forgot to make a call for someone, I'll be right back ok?"

"Well honey you can do it tomorrow if you like-"

"I wish sweetheart, but it's urgent and important, I'll promise after that I'll go back to bed with you, ok?"

She sighs a little, as she gives him a smile, "Ok, I'll wait."

"Thank you." He smiles back as he kisses her before he leaves the room, and into the living room. He reaches to the house phone and dials Dante's workplace number as it rings for a while.

"Devil May Cry."

"Hey, is Dante there?"

"Dante's in the shower right now...is this...Nero?"

"Um yeah, it's me, he one who helped me from the city Fortuna."

"I haven't heard you since, forever! Don't worry I'll give you a call back as he gets out-"

"Listen, this is important it's about him and me; I need to know where I came from."

Trish's eyes widen as she froze for a minute, "What do you mean?"

"Trish, who are you talking to on there?" Dante's voice shouted from the stairs, Nero hears the voice as he yells back from the phone, "Tell Dante to come over here, please!"

Trish remains silent as she turns her head to Dante, and hands out the phone with no explanation.

"It's for you...Nero."

Dante smiles as he gets the phone from her hand, and answers the phone.

"Hey kid! It's been a while since we last talked, how are you doing?"

"Uh, about that...we need to talk. I need to ask you something."

"Umm, sure! What is it kid?"

"It's about of what I encountered tonight; Some...demonic voice surrounded myself, then it was telling me I'm one of the offsprings of the Sons of Sparda, and while it was speaking to me, it was also weakening my...power as if that voice knew how to tame me down."

Nero hears a sigh from the phone, as he questions him with a bit angry but yet determined tone, "What's wrong?"

"Kid, I'd love to talk but I have plans, we can meet up tomorrow and talk about this. Alright kid?"

"Wait! Just answer my question!"

"Ok ok kid, calm down. What is it?"

"...Did your brother knew something about...that voice?"

"Well...you brought up my brother; he used to be a servant of the Prince of Darkness, last thing I remember is I killed him, along with his master. But, the son of a bitch might be alive. Well kid, I'll let you go for the night, sweet dreams, kid."

"Wait, Dante!" The phone rings dead silent as he hangs up, Nero runs his left palm through his hair as he hangs it up.

"...Nero, are you alright? Is everything ok?"

Nero turns forward as he sees his sleepy but concerned lover near the door, as she looks up a bit wary.

"Yeah, don't worry, let's go to sleep."


	4. Prom Night

**"Prom" Night**

A room full of sweet chuckles and giggles fills the young girl's room as she dashes blue eyeshadow that blends in along with her eye color. A young girl with black choppy hair was ready for the night. She hums with pleasure as she blends in her red lipstick, then slightly drawing eyeliner like a symbol of a cat shape. Her nails were just finished drying as the dark sensational blue shimmers in her lamp, next to her makeup dresser of where she sits. She plays with her hair to get enough volume, as she stands up, takes a good look at her curvy body, as she giggles at herself in the mirror.

"Tonight, I'll find him." She sprays a perfume set of Twilight Forest between her breasts and her neck. She grabs her Demonic and Lust pistols and her sword as she walks out from her room. Her heels clicked the halls as she makes her way to downstairs, her hand touches the rail as she hums in excitement, but more calm and sadistic.

"Olivia, you're leaving already?"

"Yes, father; I'm on my way to finish my job that Lady gave me."

"Alright, be careful my dear, I hope you find him tonight. I'd try to do it myself but-"

"I know I know, you don't want to be found." Olivia smiles at her father, his light blue eyes stared down under her daughter as her smile warms his soul with spirit. He leans into a hug while he holds her tight for a moment.

"Don't worry, I'll find Dante to convince him to save his brother, Vergil. Until then, we rescue him as we get his son into the picture. Lady should help me on that. After he's done recovering, we will defeat Mundus together and we will live freely in our lives."

"Yes Olivia, but my dear it is not easy."

"I know, I know dad. I've done worst with demons and all while you were gone, just trust me. I promise this nightmare will be over."

He smiles then reaches back for a hug, his right hand rubs her back for a bit, as he lets go of her and she walks towards the door. He watches her as she leaves, still smiling from the confidence of his daughter brings.

Olivia walks down the steps from her house as she sees Lady on her bike parked on the sidewalk. She starts her engine as she smirks at Lady while she slides her legs between the bike, placing her hands on her waist.

"I'd knew you come early."

"Yeah, I knew you will be excited to be ready for the night, besides we need to talk after we're done. Don't worry, nothing like a lecture just some information you need to know."

"Ok, let's go."

Lady nods to her response while she takes off in full speed, out of the streets. The wind flies through their as Olivia laughs between the fast roaring motion of Lady was using on her bike. Her making Lady chuckle as the young girl's nonsense. She knew how crazy and wild Olivia is, but nevertheless more unusual the things she loves to do when she's with her.

Lady stops her back near the bar as she cuts off the engine, they both get off as Lady sickles the stand with her boot. They both stand on the sidewalk as Olivia scans the place, filled with people becoming drunk and obnoxious, as she smiles as if they were a typical joke. Most of the men were whistling at both of them as rolls her eyes.

"Come on, the guy that given you the job knows Dante. He should tell you where he is since I tried calling him last night but he didn't respond."

"Ok, if any guy tries to touch me I'll be in jail."

Lady laughs as they head their way into the bar; the music was loud as it boomed through her heart, Lady takes the lead through the trail of observing men, making Olivia smirk and looks away until Lady tells her to sit in the bar corner. Olivia stares at a man, he lifts his head up from the fedora, he had a mustache that nearly covered his upper lip, along matching with his brown hair slicked back.

"So this is the girl you shared jobs with?"

"Of course, Morris. I wouldn't bring a random teenager into situations like these." Olivia stares at the man in the suit as he gives her a slight chuckle, her smile was to kill for as she taps her sharp long blue nails onto the table.

"I know everything about demon hunting...learned my talent in a young age." She chuckles at Morris while she leans towards the table, Lady watching her actions as if she was trying to seduce him for a moment.

"Good, because I have a job for both for you."

Lady slowly leads up to Morris's face of giving her reaction to Olivia to stop, then grabs a beer from the corner of the table.

"Ok Morris, what is it that you need us to do?"

"A few of the demons are recruiting in that area that you and that "female" of yours with some kind of source. The strangest thing is it's leading people, humans to be their slaves. This isn't just some random demon that is not brainless, more like a part of a Mistress act. See and stop that force, I'll pay you two quite a fortune."

"Perfect. We will get it done."

"Wait!" Olivia stops the conversation as a urgent interruption as she looks at Morris with a convenient question, "What kind of, "source" did it look like?"

"Well, a source that was in the shadows; not most likely to see but from what I've heard the voice can enslave you to humans easily. If the people try to disagree the eternal offer, well you know what happens. But to be honest from what the survivors told me is that he's been searching for someone who's not human and shares the blood as Sparda."

"Sparda? You mean...Dante's father?" Lady questions Morris as he nods to her answer, "Damn right. But looks like that spirit or demon is not looking well of finding him yet; if he did Dante would be gone a long time ago. He might be looking for him, but someone else that shares the same blood."

"Hmm..." Lady thinks hard as her mind clouds up but only one word that comes to her mind that never heard in ages...

...Vergil.

"Alright, we will get this over with. Thanks for the offer, Morris."

"My pleasure; I will get Dante to do it but it seems he's been turning away jobs I try to call him in for." Morris drinks the beer in his glass mug as Lady's eyes narrowed and her tone of her voice more mysterious.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know; recently every since you told me about him appearing on your job site, he's been acting strange. Strange in a good way; hell he doesn't want to go to a bar with me anymore because he claims that he has "his heart claimed onto a very young women" and she might not come to his sight or life, ever again."

"Dante...having his eyes finally set on a woman, been to long since he been serious when it comes to relationships. Don't you think...Olivia?" Lady turns her head to her left as shrugs but attempts not to blush. It was so obvious that the young demon hunter have "left her tracks" around that area. It was a matter of time until Lady figures out who's Dante's admirer is.

"I think we will be on our way now; thank you, Morris." Lady stands up before Olivia could, she gives Morris a nervous smile as she follows so closely to Lady. Her heart raced as her mouth dries with worry, but Lady was too busy to make her way out of the crowd. The two female demon hunters leads out safely in the hungry crowd, being starred at a desperate group of lonely men. Olivia takes a deep breath, as they both on on the motorcycle.

"So, I didn't know that you seen Dante before."

Olivia remains silent, feeling her throat swell with nothing as a strong full of the truth and commitment.

"Yeah, I did...I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about that."

"It's fine; the last thing you need to worry about is meeting him first. I'll take you over to his place if you like."

Olivia leans over to Lady's shoulder while holding onto her waist as Lady kicks the stick under her boot and turns on the engine, "Why not let him look for me?"

Lady stands silent for a moment, then sighs in relief, more in a complicated tone, "Alright, your call...let's just get this job over with and see what the hell this demon wants with him."

"Right on." Olivia smiles in relief as Lady blasts off in full engine, roaring as they take off accelerating full speed out of the town.

~Dante's Point of View~

Dante comes from downstairs as Trish waits for him while sitting on top of his desk, as her heels bumped to the wall.

"Alright then, you ready to go?"

"Yep, been ready." Trish replies back as she holds her hand up and takes a good look at her long back nails, then she hops off, grabbing her Luce and Ombra Pistol in both of her hands. Dante notices that she's been acting quiet since that urgent call from Nero, he shrugs and grabs his sword and pistols and heads his way towards the door. He didn't hear no sound of her heels clicking near him, until he turns around as she barely starts to walk close to him.

"You alright, Trish?" Dante looks around, as Trish puts her hands on her hips while having her guns in her hand, "Tell me, do you know anything about Nero's history at all?"

He sighs about her mentioning about Nero again, as he tilts his head back to the ceiling and responds back, "Look, I gave Nero the sword because he needed it, and somehow my dead brother has a connection with him. Does that answer your question?"

"I didn't asked that, I asked about his history...not about the sword."

"Trish I don't wanna talk about it right now, after we're done looking for this girl then we will come back and talk more about it, ok?"

Trish remains silent as she slowly rolls her eyes, and opens the door, cutting her way out of Dante.

Dante smirks although Nero's attention did put him in worry; he knew that Nero's not no son of his, or remembering it. So then again there was theory, and theory about Dante's life that always have to happen. But yet again, this is what he lives for. He closes the door as he hurries up and catches along Trish which she was far away as she continues to walk downtown of Capulet city.

~Olivia's and Lady's point of view~

Two demon hunter girls stood in the huge abandoned mansion as the wind swirls through the dread gates, as they swing open loudly. Lady hears Olivia's breath as she huffed though her humming sounds until Lady stares at her at the longest.

"Pretty bored are we?"

"Huh? Pfft, no! I was just waiting when do we start investigating."

"Ok, ok, well we're pretty much sure out of town from here, so let's see what this abandoned site has prepared for us." Lady and Olivia begins to walk in, until Lady jumps as the gates slammed permanently against their backs, leaving her a small shrill of foreshadowing. Olivia, somehow just laughed at her reactions.

"Since when did you became afraid of ghosts?"

Lady glares at her and comes back at a mocking tone, "I wasn't afraid, at least I don't get scared when dogs bark."

"Oh shut up, that's not true!"

"Well don't say anything at all if you have fear in your life."

That word, "fear" struck into Olivia's heart, and memory; suddenly brings her back to the scare that her father is living in. She knew that one day Mundus will come for them, and take them all as well as they did to Sparda's family. Her eyes almost waters as she stoods there, staring into the ground for a second. Lady looks back as her eyes widen in worry if she did offended Olivia.

"Oh come on, you know I didn't mean it, Olivia!"

"I know, it's just a joke, not a life involvement..." Her smirk widens as Lady had a confused look on her face, as if Olivia's actions were very to soon be serious.

"Um...you alright?"

"I am, just don't bring up that word fear, got it?"

"Ok calm down you didn't need to get all cold-hearted-"

Lady stops as the wind picks up the speed less than a minute, they turn their heads as the mysterious wind hovers them with chill, dead leaves spin into a tornado, they both draw out their weapons as the wind chuckles more into their alertness. The broken windows slams shut, the lights flickers until it completely shuts off as Olivia growls in frustration, pulling the trigger in the air.

"...I know why you're here...Olivia...you cannot stop me...not even Vergil's downfall...that you brought here..."

Olivia's eyes widen in recognition as the voice from the wind speaks her name; she froze for a long time, until Lady caughts her with her eyes that her hand was shaking while she had the trigger in her hand. Olivia's eyes begin to glow within the moonlight, her lip trembles in fear as she bends over, feeling something that was possessing and overpowering her body...

"Olivia!" Lady runs towards her but the wind blocks the barrier within Olivia as the dark wind flew and thrown Lady to the ground. She suddenly groans in pain but forces herself to get up, but Olivia's mouth opens as if she was about to hiss, her teeth grew into fangs that becomes sharp and longer to her chin. Lady can hear the young girl's voice shudder in fear, her nails grew longer as she collapses to the ground, her roar of anger becomes into a shout of a surprising scream, as the dark wind's voice grew into laughter and gave into her transformation into something that Lady never saw in her years of her life.

"You see here Mary, she's one of us...perhaps a daughter of a servant that was just like Vergil...and Sparda. She only wants Dante...not you...and you life depends on Vergil's..." The dark voice grew his last sentence of laughter within the moment she saw Olivia grow into fur, with deadly wings as forms into a black lion. Her paws stomped away the barrier within the wind as a threat to the dark voice, her growl shatters the windows into the ground, her eyes glares into the shadow, as she speak through the long fangs of her form of the demonic Lion.

"The only thing that I want is for you to fuck off, monster! You don't even dare to show yourself because you're afraid."

"I love to play with my own...peasants as they speak playfully; bad-mouthed and a total joke just like Nero...don't we agree...Mary?"

Lady's teeth clenched in anger as she shoots the dark wind as the wind vaporizes in the air, it flows across the abandoned mansion, then stays stable into the corner; the wind forms into the blitz as they split and duplicated into double, leading into six.

"I've done grown tired of your games, mortals...it's only...a matter of time until I...have my vengeance of both of your clan."

The dark wind within the voice disappears, until the blitz starts to charge at them. Olivia leaps as she opens her mouth wide, clinging into their heads, filled with thunder zapping to corner to corner, they both scream within the lights of blitz and bullets flew within the spotlight. Lady finally launches the bazooka blows off to the cracked ceiling, exploding into pieces as Olivia jumps up, fully switches to a demon trigger with her demonic claws and wings swirling to the top, grabbing one of the blitz by their thunder heads as her nails digs into the skin of electric yellow, spinning them around with the rests of the blitz as the big bang explodes to red thunder. Olivia falls out of her demonic form to her human form as she giggles, falling down and grabs her pistols as bazzar bullets fires off in purple flame within her power of her aura endurance.

Olivia falls as Lady caughts her in her eye, but then again Olivia feels the gravitation of someone, her body into his hands. She lets out a adorable grunt while her eyes closed for a bit, she feels his hands grips her waist and thigh, as she looks up into the eyes of icy blue, of the demon hunter...

...Dante.

She stares at him for the longest, while her face as lit up like a innocent child.

"Um..h-hi." She squeaked when she becomes very shy and red.

"Hello there, my dream come true." Dante smirks devilishly as her cheeks grows hotter than ever. He has now finally found the one that has been streaming into his mind for months...which has come to exist.

"Ok break up the whole, "romantic-act thing" and let's get the hell out of here. Because I'm fucking tired after all the action you guys have missed out." Lady says has she runs out of breath, then tries to catch her breath for a minute or two.

Trish walks in as she had a dark smirk along out of her dark chuckle, then looks over to Lady while she's on the ground, resting her human body for a minute.

"I'll take you home, let these two love birds get to know each other."

Lady nods at Trish as she opens her hand out to Lady, she grabs it and pulls up, Lady and Trish leaves the abandoned place, while Dante and Olivia were still in their moment with the eyes.

"You know I've been looking for you."

"I-I know, me too! It's just you're really...fucking gorgeous." Olivia's eyes widen as she covers her mouth thinking to herself, "I did NOT just said that!" while Dante chuckles back as a compliment.

"I've would of said it myself about you..."

She gives a short laugh, they just stared at each other for the longest. Olivia reaches her hand to Dante's face, then mumbles at him.

"...Just like a fairytale..." She instantly lets go while she collapses into sleep. Dante jumps there for a moment, then he realizes that her body must be tired from whatever happened before he arrived there.

"You're coming with me." He responds back to Olivia while she's in dead sleep. He walks out with her, holding her body so close like if she was so fragile, and very secure of it. Dante feels glad of what he has done for the night; finding someone that is rare out of a million, someone that has a shy soul, that can touch Dante's.


	5. Morning After

**Morning After**

The sun rises within the shine of the window on the young girl that was dead asleep since last night. She yawns like a kitten, stretching her arms and legs, as her eyes burn by the beam of the sunlight. She glances down around the room; it was a master room, a dresser with a long wide mirror just feet away from the window and the closet door. Her clothes were replaced with a used nightgown, her own clothes was sitting neat on the dresser. She slides herself up, then sits herself up as she crosses her legs, still taking a scan in the room.

"Good Morning!" She turns her head near the door, seeing the man with silver hair that caught her from last night. He was in fully nude, but a towel wrapped around his waist, and a towel that was drying off his hair. He smirks at the young girl when her cheeks grows hot as she jumps away a bit. His body was so toned that it wanted to make her drool, and a V-line along in his lower waist. She never seen a personal look of 3d abs in her face in her life, looking at a man with a body like that was very astonishing in her vision.

"Huh? H-how did I get here?" She blinked, making sure it's not her imagination, or a dream.

"You don't know, do you? You were crazy last night, I tell ya that."

Her eyes widen in fear, as she curses accidently at the Son of Sparda, "WH-WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I..I'M NOT A VIRGIN?"

Dante's eyes stares down and laughs as a tone of calming herself, as he waves he hands down at her, "No, no! We didn't have sex! And you're...a virgin? That's the first; a babe like you don't seem to save themselves with that body like yours."

"...Um...thanks? I just have value to myself; unlike the other chicks and my sister..."

Dante walks over to her as he takes off the towel off his head, then sits next to the frightened teen, then turns his body towards her.

"Well, you seem like a young lady, that has so much value, and respect for yourself. I like that; it's just it's rare finding girls that are still a virgin."

"Thanks, someone understands me."

Dante chuckles at the girl; while she blushes and smiles back. He recalled not knowing her name last night, so he leans a bit closer to the young black haired girl, as she lets out a moan of feeling nervous.

"What's your name? Sorry I didn't asked earlier."

She giggles at his smirk, she thought insane that he had a handsome face, and a smooth beard. Not to thick or thin..just perfect. Her eyes blinked back to his as she tried to not get distracted.

"Olivia...my name is, Olivia. Olivia J-jackson. Is my full name."

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you, Ms. Jackson. I'm Dante Sparda." He chuckles and kisses her hand, Olivia was very impressed that she came paths along the man that's been going through her mind since she was a little girl.

"Well, I'm going to go change; probably not the best to inform myself like this..." He gets up and walks near the dresser and tolls back, "...Unless you don't mind seeing me change." His grin grew wide as ever while Olivia's eyes widen and her cheeks blushed red, feeling embarrassed on her face that was 3 shades of red.

"You can-w-whatever suits you? I mean it-it's your place."

"I'll change in the back; besides I don't want you to faint again on me." Olivia nods more than usual as he leaves to bathroom with the door cracked. She takes a deep breath, and lets her redness fade away and untie the curtains. She slips off the nightgown, tosses it to the corner and unstraps her bra onto the floor. She smiles at herself; the body she worked hard for; her breasts were big enough to squeeze into the bar that was busting out each she moves. She takes a breath of relief, until she jumps as Dante opens the door unexpectedly.

"Hey Olivia I'm gonna get something to-" He stares at her body that was in freshy nude, not only Olivia's face turned red, her body shivers in blushing sensation as she covered her breasts from his sight.

"I-I'm sorry!" Olivia shouts as he chuckles away nervously, silently closing the door when Dante's face grew hot; he began to feel himself form a bulge as he murmured in fustereration.

"No...not now; she see this she will run away forever...again."

"Dante, it's ok! I don't mind it!" He turns around, hearing her voice lighten up a bit.

"No it's alright sweetheart! I'll just wait here and-" His body almost falls from being leaned against the door, she opens it as she's still in nude.

"It's fine. I trust you."

"You sure? I just don't want you to think that I'm a creepy perv."

"Well, you are to be honest; but not a creepy one...I like that about you."

Dante smiles in relief, as she closes the door, and attempts to kiss her but she blushes hard and jumps away for a minute. Dante opens his eye and stops while he stood there for a minute.

"I'm sorry. I know I just met you and-"

"N-no it's ok! I just don't know you that much yet...I mean sure I've heard of you about the stories of Sparda and you but...I don't know yet...personally." She paces backwards and forwards as he eyes her breasts bouncing in each motion.

"Yeah...d-don't worry I'll let you change."

"Ok, you can stay." She turns her head and nods at the blushing Demon Hunter. Who knows that Dante ever blushes bot doesn't bother to slide into the woman's desire.

She wraps her purple laced corset to her chest, and tightening in the back. She slides on her black skinny jeans that had cut open marks lining down from her thigh to her ankle. Then last she laced up her black chunky heels which glowed red color on the bottom and the heel. She places on her tight-fitting gloves that had to lace first and strap buckles that was inches away from her shoulder. There stood Dante that a girl never had himself in shock, he couldn't help it but to stare as if he never saw a girl change right in front of him. She turns around like if she was lightening up like a christmas tree. She smiles at Dante, while he chuckles feeling normal for a moment, but a raging erection that part of his mind was telling to whip it out, and another part that wanted to respect it in front of the young girl.

"You look...sexy as hell." She covers her cheeks as she giggles through her embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to blow you away hon, but it's true;No lie."

"It...it's alright. Oh! Do you know where are my weapons?"

"They're downstairs. Don't worry they're waiting for you."

Her eyes filled up with joy, then jumps on Dante for a hug, "Oh, thank you!"

He chuckles as he grabs her waist. Then suddenly a memory came to Olivia's mind of what happened last night. She lets go of Dante while she looks up at his tall body, leading to his eyes.

"Do you know where Lady is?"

He glances at her for a moment, then thinks back, "Um...I think she left. I'll give her a call if you want me to."

"Ok, good! Because I need to ask her something." She leads Dante out by tugging onto his hand as he falls a little bit, but tames his balance. He was surprize of how the young girl has energy, he never had a girl that had so much spark in ages, ever since...

Dante lowers his head and paused into a thought for a moment; he forgot to call Nero back from last night.

"You don't mind if I call someone, right? It's just from someone that I wasn't available last night."

Olivia nods as she bounced with joy, "Sure! I'll wait."

Dante smirks until they both jump from Lady's voice from downstairs, "Dante! Can you come down here, hurry it's fucking important!"

Olivia's heart rate speed up at hearing Lady's voice rage into fear; her breath chills under this warming sensation in her body as Dante glances down at her. They both had the idea that something was wrong.

They charge downstairs, each of them slamming their footsteps until both of their eyes caught something very shocking, to their belief. Olivia's eyes widen as she gasp, Dante froze as if the sight paralyzed him...after all these decades, he sees Nero, Trish, and Lady supporting someone they didn't least to expect to survive...or be alive...

...Vergil.


End file.
